Best Makeup S EVER!
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: Continuation of the end scene in Kate and Castle's Hampton Escape. SERIOUSLY M FOR A REASON! MATURE READERS ONLY!


"So, any ideas for an ending?" Detective Kate Beckett asked playfully, lighting the last candle in the enormous bedroom.

"Oh I had some ideas. But i'm definitely open for suggestions, Richard Castle replied, eaqually playful, from his positon on the bed. Kate grinned, an idea forming in her head.

"Well, I was thinking," she began as she crawled slowly onto the edge of the bed. "The weekend didnt go exactly as planned for Detective Heat, now Nothing, not even another murder on the beach," Kate paused dramatically for emphasis, as she threw her leg over Castle's stomach, Straddling him, she continued,

"Could stop Detective Heat from getting what she desired..." she trailed off as their lips met.

"Mmm thats good!" Castle murmured into the kiss. Suddenly she pulled away,

"Do I get writer's credit?" she asked, teasingly. He groaned.

"We'll talk later!" he growled and flipped them so she was underneath him.

She moaned as his mouth trailed down to her neck. He paused right on the spot that drives her crazy. He left a light Hicky before continueing. As he grew closer to her breasts Beckett's stomach clenched in anticipation. Finally he took one of her hard peaks into his mouth. As he teased and nipped she began moaning in ernest. Suddenly Castle's phone rang. Beckett's arched back dropped and Castle let his head fall on her stomach in disapointment.

"Damn you Ryan!" he growled into the Iphone.

"Oh sorry, did I interupt something?" Ryan asked in a knowing tone.

"Yes. Yes you did!" Castle's voice told Ryan everything he needed to know and he quickly decided to hang up, but not before saying,

"Tell Beckett I said hi." and then he hung up. To say the least, Castle didnt get any that nigh.

NEXT MORNNG

Castle woke up to the feeling of something, or rather someone tracing lazily decending circles on his abdomen.

"Good morning..." he said sleepily. Beckett didnt reply. She just kept decending lower and lower until.

"Oh!" Castle gasped as her soft warm hand closed around his quickly hardening cock. Still saying nothing she began to stroke him softly, never pausing in her ministrations. Soon Castle was rock hard. She slowly lowered her mouth around his tip. Her toung traced circles around the head and castle groaned deeply. She began slowly bobing her head, deep throating him over and over again.

"Aah, Oh Kate! Oh god! Oh im Uh im Gonna... OOOH!" he cried out as he came. She swallowed all of it and then slowly released him. Then, for the first time all morning she made eye contact.

"That was me, Making up for getting you ready last night and then not letting you finish." she explained.

"Well, concider yourself forgiven!" He growled as he suddenly lifted her and swung her under him.

"Ooh! Well, Im very glad you forgive me!" she replied, only half joking. He grinned and began kissing his way down her neck. Pausing over the mark that he had made last night. She moaned loudly and arched her hips into his hardness. He grinned even bigger when he felt how wet she was. He continued his way down, pausing to tease her nipples for a moment. But he quickly resumed his quest. He kissed down her stomach, feeling the muscles there rock hard with arousal. He kissed through the light dusting of pubic hair until he reached his goal.

"Oh! Oh Fuck Castle!" she cried out as he flicked her clit with his tongue. Slowly he began sucking and nipping at her pulsating Clit. He began pumping with his fore finger slowly at first. As he picked up speed he added another, and then a third. Soon she was moaning, with his tongue still flicking her Clit periodically, she felt the edge coming.

"CASTLE!" she screamed as she fell off the edge into bliss. After a few moments rest she noticed that he was hard to an almost painfull level. She slowly turned him over, and lowered herself down onto his pulsing hardness. They groaned in unison when he filled her. She began pumping up and down on him.

"Mmm oh Kate, God baby, yes!" Castle moaned as she twisted for a different leverage. Suddenly he flipped them over and began pumping into her hard and fast.

"God! Oh my.. Fuck castle! Oh yeah! Yeah, Mmm I will shoot you... if you stop!" she cried out as he hit her spot over and over again. Castle groaned loudly.

"Oh Kate, God your so fucking tight!" he growled in her ear. She could only moan in response. She could feel herself getting close to the edge.

"God Castle, Im... God Im gonna... Im coming!" she screamed as she fell again into bliss. As her walls contracted around him he felt himself falling with her.

"KATE!" he cried groaning as he emptied himself into her. They both fell onto the bed, him stll inside her. They slowly pulled apart, panting.

"Best. Makeup. Sex. EVER!" Castle gasped. Kate laughed lightly, and they rolled over to finish up their last morning in bed in the hamptons.


End file.
